2007
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] Events *Buena Vista Games has been renamed to Disney Interactive Studios. *February 19 **Engineers Week, an event to raise public awareness of engineers' positive contributions to our quality of life and the importance of math, science and technical literacy, begins at Epcot's Innoventions West on this Presidents' Day. *Disney acquires ''Club Penguin. * May - Touchstone Television has been renamed to ABC Studios which left Monk (USA Networks) is still use Touchstone Television logo until final season *June 29 - After 12 years, the last Disney/Pixar film to use the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo was Ratatouille. * July 8 - Due to disappointing ticket sales, the Broadway production of Tarzan closed. * July 29 - After a 13-year run, the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast played its final performance. * Disney dropped its brand name Buena Vista. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 12 - Primeval (Hollywood Pictures) *February 16 - Bridge to Terabithia *March 2 - Wild Hogs (Touchstone Pictures) *March 30 - The 47th Disney animated feature film, Meet the Robinsons, was released to mixed to positive reviews. *April 27 - The Invisible (The Last Movie was release by Hollywood Pictures.) *May 25 - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *June 29 - Ratatouille, the last Disney/Pixar animated feature film to use the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo and was released to universal acclaim. *August 2 - Underdog was released to negative reviews. *September 28 - The Game Plan is released to negative reviews. *October 19 - The Nightmare Before Christmas was re-released in 3-D. *October 26 - Dan in Real Life (Touchstone Pictures) *November 21 - Enchanted was released to universal acclaim. *December 21 - National Treasure: Book of Secrets. Shorts *March 30 - **''Working for Peanuts'' (3-D version; re-release) **''Boat Builders'' (re-release) *June 29 - Lifted (Pixar short) *November 6 - Your Friend the Rat *December 21 - How to Hook Up Your Home Theater Television *January 1 - Stanley final episode premiered on Playhouse Disney. *January 13 - Johnny and the Sprites premiered on Playhouse Disney. *February 19 - The Wiggles Season 5 premiered on Playhouse Disney. *February 10 - Kim Possible season 4 premiered on the Disney Channel. *March 19 - Monkey puppet mascots Ooh and Aah debuted on Playhouse Disney. *May 12 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh premiered on the Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block. *August 17 - The premiere of High School Musical 2 on the Disney Channel draws a cable television record 17.2 million viewers and easily beats the top ranked show on over-the-air television, America's Got Talent on NBC. The Disney Channel Original Series Phineas and Ferb also debuts with its pilot broadcast; it would officially premiere on February 1, 2008. *September 7 - Kim Possible aired its final episode on the Disney Channel. *October 12 - Wizards of Waverly Place premired on Disney Channel *November 3 - BunnyTown premieres on Playhouse Disney in Canada *November 10 - **''That's So Raven'' airs its series finale and 100th episode on the Disney Channel. **''BunnyTown'' premieres on Playhouse Disney in America Home video releases VHS, DVD & Blu-ray releases * January 3 - The Little Mermaid: Platinum Edition (Disney Movie Club Exclusive VHS) * January 16 - **''Read It and Weep: Zapped Edition'' **''That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana: Mixed-Up Mashed-Up Edition'' * February 6 - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (Disney Movie Club Exclusive VHS) * February 19 - Cars (Disney Movie Club Exclusive VHS) * February 27 - Little Einsteins: Legend of The Golden Pyramid *March 6 - Peter Pan: Platinum Edition *March 20 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt *April 3 - Jump In!: Freestyle Edition *May 15 - Home Improvement: The Complete Sixth Season (Touchstone Television) *June 12 - Primeval (Hollywood Pictures) *June 19 - **''Bridge to Terabithia'' **''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Friendship Edition'' *June 26 - **''High School Musical The Concert: Extreme Access Pass'' **''Hannah Montana: Pop Star Profile'' *July 31 - Roving Mars *August 7 - **''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: Sweet Suite Victory'' **''Cory in the House: All-Star Edition'' **''The Muppet Show: Season 2'' **''Darkwing Duck: Volume 2'' **''Home Improvement: The Complete Seventh Season'' (Touchstone Television) **''8 Simple Rules: The Complete First Season'' (Touchstone Television) *August 14 - Wild Hogs (Touchstone Pictures) *August 21 - **''Little Einsteins: Rocket's Firebird Rescue'' **''Handy Manny: Tooling Around'' *August 28 - **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat'' **''Return to Halloweentown: Ultimate Secret Edition'' *October 2 - The Jungle Book: 40th Anniversary Platinum Edition *October 9 - **''Hannah Montana: Life's What You Make It'' **''Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board'' *October 16 - The Invisible (Hollywood Pictures) *October 23 - Meet the Robinsons *November 6 - **''Ratatouille'' **''Pixar Short Films Collection, Vol. 1'' *November 13 - **''DuckTales: Volume 3'' **''TaleSpin: Volume 2'' *November 20 - **''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' **''My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie'' *November 27 - **''Wish Gone Amiss'' **''Return to Never Land: Pixie-Powered Edition'' *December 4 - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *December 11 - **''High School Musical 2: Extended Edition'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: Disneyland - Secrets, Stories & Magic'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: The Adventures of Oswald The Lucky Rabbit'' **''Lost: The Complete Third Season'' (ABC Studios) *December 18 - **''Underdog'' **''National Treasure: 2-Disc Collector's Edition'' Direct-to-video releases *February 6 - Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *September 4 - Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *December 18 - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True: Special Edition Theme park happenings *January 1 - The Wonders of Life Pavillion closes at Epcot. *January 4 - The Seas with Nemo & Friends at Epcot is officially dedicated. *April 2 - The Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor opens at the Magic Kingdom. *April 6 - Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros opens at Epcot. *June 9 - Toon Studio opens at Walt Disney Studios Park. *June 11 - Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage opens at Disneyland. *June 26 - At Walt Disney Studios Park, a 14-year-old girl loses consciousness on Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Paramedics attempted to revive her, but she died before the ambulance arrived. *August 9 - It is announced that the Disney-MGM Studios at Walt Disney World will be rebranded as "Disney Hollywood Studios", effective January 1, 2008. *September 13 - The Haunted Mansion at Magic Kingdom reopens with some new scenes and other enhancements. *September 24 - The Main Street Haunted Hotel opens at Hong Kong Disneyland for the Halloween season. *October 17 - Cars Land is first announced. *December 22 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at Walt Disney Studios Park. Video games *March 29 - Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (Japan, included for Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+) *June 26 - Ratatouille: The Video Game is released in North America. *August 9 - Ratatouille: The Video Game is released in Australia. *September 28 - Ratatouille: The Video Game is released in Europe. *October 23 - Ratatouille: The Video Game is released in North America on the PlayStation 3. *October 26 - High School Musical: Sing It! is released in North America as an interactive singing karaoke game. *October 29 - Cars: Mater-National Championship is released in North America. *November 15 - High School Musical: Sing It! is released in Europe and Australia. *November 29 - Cars: Mater-National Championship is released in Australia. *November 30 - Cars: Mater-National Championship is released in Europe. Magazines *October - Disney Adventures publishes its final issue Books *May 1 - Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Titan's Curse People Births *April 15 - Nathan Mack (actor) *June 6 - Aubrey Anderson-Emmons (child actress) *July 27 - Alyvia Alyn Lind (child actress) *August 27 - Ariana Greenblatt (child actress) *August 28 - August Maturo (child actor) Deaths *January 8 - Iwao Takamoto (animator) *February 9 - Ian Richardson (Scottish actor) *February 12 - Peter Ellenshaw (artist) *February 15 - Walker Edmiston (voice actor) *April 11 - Roscoe Lee Browne (actor and director) *April 14 - Jim Thurman (voice actor) *April 30 - Tom Poston (actor) *May 7 - Fulton Burley (Irish-born Disney Legend) *May 17 - Lloyd Alexander (author) *May 22 - Art Stevens (animator) *May 25 - Charles Nelson Reilly (actor, comedian and director) *June 4 - Ray Erlenborn (film, television and voice cctor) *July 2 - Beverly Sills (operatic soprano) *July 5 - David Hilberman (animator) *July 9 - Charles Lane (character actor) *July 13 - Lawrence Gabriel, Jr. (actor, drama teacher and occasional producer) *July 15 - Kieron Moore (film and television actor) *September 6 - Luciano Pavarotti (operatic tenor) *September 8 - Charlie Parlato (musician) *September 10 - Jane Wyman (singer, dancer and character actress) *October 2 - Kōichi Kitamura (Japanese voice actor) *October 17 - Teresa Brewer (pop singer) *October 30 - Robert Goulet (baritone singer) *November 6 - Bruce Gordon (Imagineer) *Novemebr 26 - Denis Rich (artist, animator and screenwriter) *December 17 - Jack Zander (animator) Character debuts *June 29 - Remy, Emile *August 17 - Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Candace Flynn, Linda Flynn, Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Ginger Hirano, Katie *September 4 - Duke (Sleeping Beauty) *September 28 - Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Buford Van Stomm, Jenny Brown, Django Brown, Adyson Sweetwater, Gretchen, Holly, Milly *November 21 - Giselle 2007